


Soundtrack

by SmutLover



Series: Use Your Words 'Verse [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Music, Other, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLover/pseuds/SmutLover
Summary: An old friend and I started talking about music and how I use it and work with it and how it's changed in the last year (my writing has undergone a major shift, you can kinda see it) and I started throwing something together and apparently I have opinions.There aren't any REAL spoilers in here, exactly, but there's a lot of stuff about where stories and characters are heading. You can also see that the characters I write all the time are far more developed, because of course they are. Mostly I hear theme songs and fight scenes. If you've never watched "Baby Driver", check it out. The chase scenes are kinda how I write fights.Hopefully enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha theme: Warriors, Imagine Dragons 

She was built to be a killer. That is what she is. She will be using it for her own goals now, and to hell with anyone who wants to stop her. 

Natasha up to something: Too Funky, George Michael

Like Pride and Prejudice with daggers. And style. And custom lucky grenades built into her jewelry. By Tony fucking Stark. 

Natasha on death prowl: Blood in the Cut, K Flay 

Predictable, but she likes using dominatrix social cues to scare the shit out of men. Social cues are predictable by nature. She'd own this song. 

\--

Barnes theme: I Bet My Life, Imagine Dragons

Barnes flashback/cryo/death/awfulness: Higher, Creed

The Asset years, cryo was killing him and he wanted it. The alone years. 

Barnes fight: Drunken Lullabies, Flogging Molly

Irish fighting music, about repeating history's mistakes. I imagine Barnes jumping into a bar fight to this like Scrooge McDuck diving into his money pit. 

Also he heard “Hallelujah, Here She Comes” from U2 and it's pretty much Natasha to him now.

The Winter Soldier: Psycho Killer, Talking Heads 

Yeah, he's still in there. He's happy now. He'll do a lot to protect that. Anything. 

\--

Tony fucking Stark: Shoot to Thrill, AC/DC [anything by AC/DC is good, thank you Iron Man movies]

When Tony does that three-point attention-getting landing to distract bad guys from his team members, he still pretends the flares have gone off and the dancers are there and he's got his suit on under the suit for the usual salesman razzle-dazzle. It's one of his super powers, if you ask him. Merchant of Death, bitches. Everyone always forgets the 'merchant' part. 

Tony romance: Who Wants to Live Forever, Queen 

He's the only mortal in this threesome. He's not sure they've realized it yet, and he's not going to say anything. But thank Archimedes, Pepper will have someone to turn to when he kicks off, now. 

Tony, history: Rock and Roll Never Forgets, Bob Seeger 

He's not sure he's proud or ashamed of his past. Given the... all of it, he figures that's probably about right. 

Thank you Ms Potts, that will be all: Every Little Thing She Does is Magic, the Police 

She agreed to live with him. He is living his best life. 

Steve future: 21st Century Digital Boy, Bad Religion 

All those electronics, and not sure how to live. 

Steve Brooklyn theme: My Town, Buck O Nine 

Brooklyn is almost like a person in Steve's life. It brings him comfort, it's a constant. 

Steve fighting: Devil's Dance Floor, Flogging Molly 

Yeah, sometimes it's nice to punch the hell out of his problems. He's Irish, whattaya want? 

A lot of the general themes below became general because they apply to Steve and the Avengers sort of fall in with him without noticing or thinking about it. 

\--

Thor, Midgard: In God's Country, U2 

The first place he felt like he belonged, and built his own family. 

Thor and Jane: Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

He sure hopes she decides to be Queen of Asgard because if not he's giving it all up to live as a mortal on Earth. She is his soulmate and he'll have eternity on SOMEONE'S terms. 

\--

Sam theme: Low Rider, WAR 

Because Sam is chill and easygoing and cool. Like the song. Take a little trip. Yeah, that's what he did and WHAT IS HIS LIFE NOW? 

Sam, counselor to the Avengers: Sowing the Seeds of Love, Tears for Fears 

It's really his entire counselor theme forever. The whole world needs to hug, it'll be a better place. Figuratively is fine for those who aren't into that kinda thing. 

Sam, romance: Mustang Sally, Wilson Pickett

SPOILER! But goddamn does being a respectful man suck sometimes. Mm, damn. [YES, IT IS THERE.]

Falcon: Pride In the Name of Love by U2 

First black superhero. That's starting to sink in. He needs to work this. Steve would be the first one to tell him to work it. Hell, Steve will help. 

\--

Bruce, about Betty: Follow You Down, Gin Blossoms

She stuck out the worst of it, if she still wants him, she'll have him. 

\--

Nick Fury theme: Brandenburg Concertos, J S Bach

There are always six things going in his head and you can't track all of it at once. 

Nick Fury personal life: Gloria, Laura Brannigan

He's got everything he ever wanted, and is all alone, putting on an act. Everyone who really understands him and sees him for who he is? Isn't speaking to him. 

Nick Fury dealing with the Avengers: Shake it Off, TayTay 

To really capture how everyone else feels about him. Makes for some good dialogue. 

\--

Pepper general: Once in a Lifetime, Talking Heads 

The song's written about waking up one morning and going 'how did this become my life??' She relates. A lot. Especially with the Steve thing. 

Pepper business: Walk, Pantera 

It's all in the attitude. Plus it's the perfect tempo to do the Runway Walk when you want to make everyone else wait on you and make yourself the center of attention. 

Pepper romance: Material Girl, Madonna 

Everything about this song is misunderstood. Just like Pepper Potts. 

\--

Clint and Phil theme: Knew You were Waiting, Aretha and George 

Clint always sings. Always. Phil almost always smiles. There is usually dancing. This was not their theme from Before, it's new. Like them. 

Clint, romance with Phil: Any Way You Want It, Journey

Whatever Phil wants, Phil gets. In a slightly goofy, openly devoted manner. (You may need to watch Caddyshack to get the full overtones of the song, as it exists in my head.) 

Clint, working assassin: Dead Man's Party, Oingo Boingo

To Clint Barton, everything is kinda weird, even war. Maybe especially war. It's from growing up in the circus. He's pretty sure. 

Clint's point of view is tricky at best; I have an entire playlist titled “hahaha” for him since he's a favorite. Songs from movie scenes where everything has gone sideways, mostly. 

Phil general: Mack the Knife, I like the Brian Setzer Orchestra version 

It's a very very stylish song about a killer. Who is very stylish. And chill. With shark overtones. 

Phil, Team Delta: In Your Eyes, Peter Gabriel

Sometimes it's as simple and pure as love, that makes something work. 

Phil, TAHITI: Screeching violins from Psycho.

I didn't say it was fun, I said it's the sound track. 

Team Delta social theme: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), the Proclaimers

Natasha can't BELIEVE she works with these bozos. (It is an underrated love song. And they are totally bozos.) 

\--

Darcy general: New Sensation, INXS

Just... try it. Life can be kind of amazing if you step off the path less traveled. Who needs a path anyway? 

Darcy the political scientist: Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous, Good Charlotte 

Thank goodness she's with the hell-raising rich people who pay their taxes. Now for the rest of them. 

Darcy Lewis, Vinur to Prince Thor: Killer Queen, Queen 

She hasn't had to go full Vinur on anyone yet. She's kinda looking forward to it. Who in their right mind would give her diplomatic immunity? HAHA. 

\--

Jane theme: Black Magic Woman, Santana

In Asgard there isn't a difference between magic and science. She kinda jams on that. Wisewoman, that's pretty badass. 

Jane, work: Bullet the Blue Sky, U2 

Do not get between her and her sky. Even Thor knows better than that. 

Jane and the conflict of her life: Bad Moon Rising, CCWR

If she decides to marry Thor, become Queen of Asgard, and overhaul the known universe's STEAM education, there's only one thing standing in her way. Odin. 

\--

Maria Hill in all but personal mode: Missile, Dorothy

Yes, as a matter of fact, she DOES have trouble trusting people, thank you. 

Maria, confrontations: Buch Dich, Rammstein 

She will never, ever, knuckle under for anyone. Not ever again. 

Maria, career: She Got Arrested, The Interrupters 

Even after everything, she owes Fury. Damn it to hell. 

\--

Darlene Wilson: Respect, Aretha Franklin 

There is no other song. Sam will fight you if you disagree. And she'll turn the hose on both of you. 

\--

Doctor Strange, romance: Abracadabra, Steve Miller Band

Super obvious but that's why theme songs WORK! 

\--

Loki: Desperado, the cover by Me First and the Gimme Gimmes

The cover gives it a whole other twist. 

\--

Spidey: Skate or Die by Teenage BottleRocket

Pete's trying to grow up, he swears, but that costume and helping people, how's he supposed to say no to the high of it? 

Pete, romance: Punk Rock Girl, The Dead Milkmen 

Oh gods someone please send help, all Tony will do is laugh. (I need this now because they're going to meet and interact in the next fic.) 

\--

Avengers general, Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Tears for Fears 

Avengers fight one, So What, Metallica

Avengers fight two (it can depend), Swagger by Flogging Molly

\--

Smooth from Rob Thomas and Santana is Phil and Clint's tango in the club. 

Stone Cold Crazy from Queen is good for blocking action. 

The High Society album from the Canadian Brass is useful for date nights and other dignified occasions. 

Steve heard “Veronica” by Elvis Costello once, threw up, and told JARVIS to do everything he could to block it from his reality. So far, so good. (The movie Up has also been banned.) 

“Lust for Life” by Iggy Pop is the “keep on getting back up” theme. 

There is going to be a tango sort of thing choreographed to “Let the Sin Begin” by Drowning Pool and yes, blood will be drawn. 


	2. Themes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting going on the new installment, and some of you like playlist suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of spoilers, but a whole lot of lack of detail to make you wonder. Some of them are permanent theme songs, like Tony will always be "Shoot to Thrill" no matter what else. Some characters have themes for certain aspects of their personality, some people just get one. Depending. 
> 
> As for the people you've never heard of, what? I can't hear you! 
> 
> Is it wrong to create an ORIGINAL SUPERHERO CHARACTER with a canon character? Asking for a friend.

In no particular order: 

Coulson - "Back in the Saddle" by Aerosmith. 

Bucky Barnes - "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes. 

Alexi Shostakov - "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons and Kendrick Lamar. 

Sam, "Interlude" - "Southern Cross" by Crosby, Stills, & Nash. 

Winter Soldier - "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen 

Pepper Potts - "Closer to Fine" by The Indigo Girls. 

Peter Parker - "He Can't Love You" by Michael Stanley Band. 

Null - "We Own It" by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa. 

Steve Rogers - "Sound System" by Operation Ivy. 

Hawkeye Sr - "Burning Down the House" by The Talking Heads. 

Hawkeye Jr - "Burning Down the House" by The Used. There. Has. Got. To. Be. A. Way. 

Thor - "Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against. 

Darcy Lewis - "House of Cards" by The Parlor Mob. 

Natasha Romanov - "Hard to Handle" by the Black Crowes. 

Black Widow - "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons. 

Falcon - "Pride (in the name of love)" by U2. 

Jane Foster - "Smooth Operator" by Sade. 

Spider Man - "Skate or Die" by Teenage Bottlerocket, but really Peter Parker is himself, no matter the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody's allowed to rag on anybody's music in the comments, though we are allowed to call some songs hilarious, that might not be intended as such.


End file.
